


Helping Hand

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward!Tsukishima, Cutie!Hinata, Fluffy, M/M, Pretty random attack as well, anxiety attack, minor attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has a sudden attack and Hinata decides to offer him a hand. </p><p>OR </p><p>The one where Tsukishima realizes his sunshine boyfriend is clueless yet effective at helping him through his attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Anon on tumblr :P  
> Short, but I hope you enjoy it overall. Maybe I will revisit and edit if I feel it is really needed. Might also be a bit OOC, but as I said maybe I will edit haha. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~HxL

School, volleyball, friends, schoolwork, actual work, family, practice, _practice_ , **_practice_**...

Tsukishima placed a hand against his mouth and felt the sickness crawling upward. He was shaking, it racking through his body and it angered him that he couldn't stop it on command. He didn't even understand why it happened _now_ of all times.  He was supposed to be the tougher one, the stronger one. He had everything that his friend and boyfriend did not, so why was it so hard to ignore these attacks? Yamaguchi had seen them more often and so he knew how to handle it, but he was here alone with Hinata. Hinata had no experience with his attacks, no experience with him much at all. They had only just recently began to date maybe a month or so ago.

He didn't want Hinata to see this just yet.

"Oi Tsuki, I am about to shower do you want to go first or...." Hinata called as he entered the locker room. By the way his voice faded, Tsukishima knew that he had to know something, he had to know and he would make fun of him and tease him and he wouldn't be able to handle it and....

"Hey..."

The blond was almost startled by the softer tone Hinata took on. It was uncharacteristic for him considering he spent half his energy yelling and jumping like the menace he was. Tsukishima tensed when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and slowly turned to eye the ginger. If it had been any other time, he might have chuckled at how t he himself was sitting and even then Hinata had a hard time reaching all the way around him.

He waited for more word, but when none came he moved a bit closer to his boyfriend. The smaller male nodded, offering him a tiny smile. It was completely unassuming and almost uncaring. Not uncaring in a rude manner, but almost as if what was happening now wouldn't change the shorter male's opinion of him. His shaking got harder though it was mainly because it always got worse, then slowly began to calm. He wasn't exactly sure why this happened, but never questioned it.

When he felt the arm move away from him, he almost panicked again. It was comforting, just having Hinata around at this time. Now he was going to lose him because the other would be so confused at his weird behaviour and he would want to break up or something...

Relief filled him as he watched Hinata sit beside him quietly, wrapping one of his arms around his own. Hinata rested his head against Tsukishima's shoulder, playing with his fingers lightly. Tsukishima found himself so invested in the other's actions his breathing slowly calmed though he was still sweating slightly and a bit dazed. His face gave nothing away, and if it had been anyone else they might have assumed he was just having a bad day. The sweat on his brow could be taken as sweat from practicing, so how did Hinata notice what was off? How did he understand know what to do and what not to do?

"What happened?" Hinata spoke first, continuing the actions, lacing his fingers with the fellow middle blocker's once he had finished. He looked up, brown eyes simply gazing at the other as if nothing had changed. It was like a breath of fresh air, brief but appreciated. Tsukishima would have been impressed if he didn't return to feeling like someone was sitting on his chest, or like he was breathing in nothing but water. His lips parted only to close again when he realized his voice hadn't returned to him just yet. He grit his teeth, annoyed at his behaviour. He was used to this, so why did it still affect him so much?

"Natsu wanted to see you today, by the way," Hinata stated as Tsukishima cleared his throat, squeezing Hinata's hand in response to the statement. While the ginger didn't actually know what he meant by that, he went with it and nodded. "Yeah, she did want to talk about the other game she saw. She said she wants to block more than anything if she plays" he explained in amusement. Tsukishima took in a deep breath and squeezed again, Hinata pouting.

"I can block" he defended seeming a bit flustered, but the look of disbelief on the blond's face was enough to send the other middle blocker into a quiet fit of laughter. "Most of the time. I am still learning...and you are forced to help me"

Tsukishima actually broke into somewhat of a small smile, leaning his head to the side to rest against Hinata's. He swore he saw his ears turn a bit red, but ignored it. Hinata was helping him and Tsukishima wasn't sure he could choke out a tease even if he tried at this point.

"But I think blocking wise she looks up to you," he said with a grin. "Speed wise, _I_ am her hero," he said before moving to stand on the bench slowly, puffing his chest out. Tsukishima avoided rolling his eyes and stood slowly, wrapping his arms around the ginger's waist, just barely shaking. It was far easier to stand and move without feeling as if he would collapse. He could breathe a bit better but at times, it still felt like plastic wrap was covering his nose.

"Shima-chan~" Hinata sang as the blond pulled away to reject the nickname that Natsu had given him. He let the argument die on his lips felt Hinata's soft lips against his forehead. The act was unexpected, but not unwelcome. The couple remained like that for a few moments until Hinata pulled away, offering him a bright, but bashful smile. "Let's shower, yeah?" he asked, not mentioning the other's attack at all. Tsukishima eyed him for a moment before picking him up over his shoulder, walking towards the showers and causing the ginger to burst into laughter.

"Tsuki!"

The blond smile.

"Thank you" he spoke lightly. He felt lighter, though this time it was a plesant kind of light. Hinata paused. A poke in the back made Tsukishima look towards the upside down male.

"I would always do it" he spoke earnestly, eyes soft. Tsukishima turned to hide the red on his cheeks and grunted in return.

"Idiot....I know you would"

Hinata's chuckle made the blond's heart race just a bit faster. 

* * *

"So what if I had to stand on my tippy toes to kiss your forehead?!" Hinata shouted as Tsukishima snorted and held his school back loosely over his shoulder. It had been nearly a week since the incident, and while none had been as random as that one, Hinata seemed to pay more attention to the blond.

"You were on a bench and still had to stand on them. Are you saying you can't see the humour in that?" he asked with a raised brow. Hinata stuck his tongue out but smiled none the less.

"I guess..." he grumbled, taking a bite of his meat bun. Tsukishima continued to watch him after that, the question of how Hinata had picked up on his moment of weakness still lingering in his mind. Hinata stopped walking and turned, pointing the half eaten meat bun at his boyfriend.

"Alright, spill it! You keep staring at me and it is giving me the creeps! Did Kageyama tell you something?" he whined.

Tsukishima tilted his head to the side and looked away. His expression was as passive as ever.

"How did you know....what to do?" he asked quietly. "Back then when we stayed late"

Hinata's arm slowly returned to his chest. He took a bite of his snack and shrugged.

"I didn't"

Tsukishima blanched.

"You didn't?"

Hinata shook his head. "Not at all, I just did what felt best. I have never really been around someone during something like that, so my main focus was to help you in whatever way I can. Holding your hand seemed to do the trick" he said with a smile. "Why, did you hate it?" he asked as his face fell, horror replacing the happiness.

"No!" the blond stated before clenching his teeth. "No..." he repeated once he regained his demeanor. "It helped....a lot. If I ever....." he started, stopping when he felt a warm hand in his own. He looked down, Hinata having resumed his spot beside him.

"Of course! I said I would always do it. I don't say things I do not mean" he said as Tsukishima tried to process the amount of emotions running through him. He just looked away and squeezed Hinata's hand, the ginger snickering.

"I like you a lot too, Shima-chan~"


End file.
